The Amazing Spider-Man 2: Peter X Gwen
by Dregath
Summary: Author Note: As writing this I had gotten the inspiration from the story, "The Night Gwen Stacy Lived" Written by Quiet Artifact please check it out! Thank you for the inspiration. This continues off the ending of The Amazing Spider-Man 2 *Spoiler Kinda* with a little twist then the series will go off from there enjoy! :) (Peter X Gwen)


**Author Note: As writing this I had gotten the inspiration from the story, "The Night Gwen Stacy Lived" Written by ****Quiet Artifact please check it out! Thank you for the inspiration.**

**This continues off the ending of ****The Amazing Spider-Man 2 *Spoiler Kinda* ****with a little twist then the series will go off from there enjoy! :) (Peter X Gwen)**

**Chapter 1: Live or Die**

At that very instant the web snapped due to the gears of the clock tower. Harry with the other web strung around his neck choking him was flung back into the wall. Peter looked over his shoulder and saw the very worst. Gwen was falling, looking at him straight in the eye. He jumped off the gear that he had been battling on to go after her. Everything was going so slow as they both fell. He kept thinking on how he could save her. If he shoots his web at her and tries to stop on something the direct whiplash of impact could snap her neck. He was running out of time.

"Gwen!" Peter shouted.

_**PSSHU!**_

Went his web sticking to her directly. Instead of trying to grab something to stop her from falling. He flung all his momentum while pulling on the web to get closer to her He grabbed her. He then held tight to her, he was 25 feet from hitting the ground. He then switched positions with her so he could take the impact of the fall. Knowing that he would most likely die from the impact he had to take the risk to save his Gwen. He whispered in her ear, "I love you-"

_**CRUNCH!**_

All was quiet in the clock tower. Peter landed straight onto his back as he planned, along with Gwen in his arms. Few minutes later Gwen's eyes flickered open, she must have blacked out from falling. She sat up groggy looking all around at the damages. This mostly included the broken gears, and glass scattered all over the floor. "Peter you did it,you saved me. Peter?" After all of her senses came back, she had just realized that Peter was on the ground. "Peter!" He still wasn't moving. She shook his chest gently hoping to wake him. Tears began to fill in her eyes. "Peter please wake up." She said sobbing. She picked him up while taking off his mask to check if he was breathing. Holding him in her arms she had saw he was bloody and bruised from fighting with Harry. "Oh my god...Peter" She said in a shock. His right eye was cut on the side, along with a bleeding lip. She put her ear to his chest to check him breathing but realized he wasn't. She cradled his head up to her to hers and began to cry.

Her silence was broken with a evil laugh from above.

"HaHAHAAHA! I guess the fall is fast and steep, even for a spider." Goblin chuckled. Gwen looked up to the night sky with the big opening of the clock tower. She had grew pale to realize that Harry was still there. Harry was beaten badly, he was weak but he still had a decent amount of strength. He looked at his wrist with the gadget on it and saw that his armor status was low and his health status was as well. He clicked a few buttons and his glider that fallen during the battle of spider-man slowly came rising back up It was also damaged, but was still running. He soon jumped right on to it, and came down steadily. He started to lose his balance during his descent. He fell right off the glider and landed on his side. Gwen had jumped back cradling petter in her arms. "Stay away!" she pleaded. "Oh no, its not over yet." Harry snickered back. He got back to his feet and begun to walk very slowly to Gwen. He had grabbed a piece of small sharp glass from the top of the clocktower that was broken into from the start of the fight. He smiled as he brought up the piece of glass in the air to stab her and kill her….then

_**PSSHU!**_

The piece of glass was knocked out of the goblins hands from a web-shot. He looked down and noticed Peter was back up. "You bastard! You almost killed my Gwen, I'm going to make you pay!" Peter screamed. He then charged at Harry. Punching him over, and over blood was spurting all over the ground. Peter had enough, he was going all out on Harry for what he has done. Harry at this moment couldn't move, he had a concussion with a broken jaw, and nose. He was in so much pain. Peter then shoot web to a platform above. He then tightened the rest of the lower web around Harry's neck. Harry was being choked very slowly. At the same time Peter continued to hit him over and over. In the gut and in the face, wherever he know he could do most damage. Over seconds of time his force was getting weaker and his pace was getting slower, to where he had eventually stopped. He turned around took a few steps towards gwen then passed out and fell straightforward. "PETE!" Gwen shouted as she ran to him. Picking him up gently and trying to focus on what to do she started to hear faint police sirens coming closer to where they were located. She started to panic looking for someplace to go. She had remember that she was planning on going to England so her family had no idea where she was at the moment since there was some ealy free classes she was going to take. If she could sneak in with Peter she could nurse him back to health. She would have to try to find a cab to take her home. But she had to keep his identity. She still had a hold of his mask, she then took off the top part of his suit so no one would notice the the big spider logo on his chest. She then took off her Green jacket and put it on him to keep him warm. "Don't worry Peter I will take care of you." She took his arm and carried it over her shoulder lifting him up. After walking down a few blocks she noticed a cab, and called for it. She opened the door and laid down Peter in the seat, as she then got on the other side.

The cab driver took a long look at Peter, Gwen started to worry. He then turned back to the wheel, "Where to miss?" he asked. Gwen replied and gave the address to her family's apartment. She would stroke peters hair and make sure he was comfortable during the ride. Half way she had started to remember the horrible images that she saw of Peter attacking Harry. Is he even going to survive there by himself? Her day dreaming was cut off with the cab stopping. "This should be the place." the cab driver stated. Gwen gave the cab driver the money and then said thank you. She got out, and took Peter out of the car and started to walk to the apartment.

It was a pain carrying Peter up the stairs, but she found the strength to do it. Luckily she had her keys to her apartment. She unlocked the door, slowly opened the door and stepped in with Peter wrapper around her shoulder. She realized no one was home, it was odd. Peter then moaned in pain, she was running out of time. She quickly huffed over peter to her room and laid him on her bed. She was then looking for anymore injuries she took note of them all. Bleeding lip, cut near his eye, multiple cuts and bruises all over his chest. She removed her jacket from under him and saw it was drenched with blood. She turned him over to his back, and it was bleeding…... bad. It was all black and blue with a major gash from his right shoulder down to the middle of his spine. She began to cry. "Peter i'm so sorry."

_Peters P.O.V_

_Gwen where are you! I hear you calling for me but where are you!_

_Peter!_

_Gwen! I'm here, I will save you!_

_Why am I falling, who is that in front of me?_

_It looks like Gwen_

_It is Gwen!_

_Come on web shooters!_

_(pttf) (pttf)_

_What?! Im out of webbing?!_

_NOOOOOOOO!_

Peter then violently opened his eyes, it was dark in this room he was in. He felt so dizzy, it was like the world wouldn't stop spinning. It was hard for him to breath. "G-gwen" he wheezed. He soon started to realize that it was her bed. Which was in Gwen's room. He was laying on his side. His back had a burning sensation to it, he couldn't bare it. "d-damn". He then had looked down and saw gwen snuggled into his chest in her pajamas. He felt very exhausted tired, what time was it? He looked over to her clock on the nightstand it read 3:46 a.m. All the thoughts then had finally came back about last night and realized gwen was okay.

"Gwen….GWEN? Oh my god, gw- ARGH" he reached for his back as he fell over in pain. This woke up gwen right away. "Peter, you're awake! She hugged him right away as she cried. Peter, I thought i'd lost you." She couldn't believe that he was still alive. "Yeah, I can't believe i'm alive either, I had to do something. Gwen, I couldn't let you die." He then started to tear up. "Gwen i'm so sorry, you got involved" Maybe your father was righ-" His sentence was cut off since gwen had kissed him directly. He then kissed back with all of his strength. After it broke, he started to close his eyes gwen then laid him back on his belly, "Get some rest my hero."

(Next Morning)

The sunlight shined through Gwens blinds. The rays went right on to peters face. His eyes flickered very slowly open. As soon as his eyes adjust to the light, his thoughts starting coming back from last night. Everything, the fight, gwen falling, him almost dying. It was almost too much. He looked down and saw gwen asleep very close to him. He sighed, he was still very tired from everything. Then again out of no where the sharp pain came rising in his back again. "O-ow, err~." He whispered. Gwen then woke up, from the disturbance in his voice, somehow she heard him. "P-peter, how are you feeling sweetie?" she said half awake. "G-Gwen, I love you." He then grabbed her face with both of his hands and kissed her. He had almost lost her, everything he loved so much, was almost gone on that horrible night.

It took peter a little while to feel somewhat okay. He still had the major pain his back draining him away. "Peter, where does it hurt the most?" Gwen asked. "Mostly right o-ove- (ow!) over here." Peter was pointing in the general direction of where the big gash was across his back. Gwen sighed and begun to removed the bandages that were wrapped all around the gash. "Ah..ah! Easy…" Peter said in pain. "Im sorry!" she finally got that last piece of bandage. His wound had healed, very slightly. She then began to clean it, which had caused great pain to peter. "Honey, i'm sorry just hang in there i'm almost done cleaning it." She said quickly. Soon she finished cleaning it and added clean bandages. "Better?" She asked. Peter then nodded with a small smirk. Gwen then layed down right near him and started to stroke his hair. "Your so cute." Gwen whispered. Peter's eye brow had risen up. "Where'd that come from?" Peter questioned. "My lips silly, where did you think it came from?". Peters eyes then started to close very slightly. "Peter, peter hey honey stay with me!" Peters eyelids had already closed."Peter?" Gwen was starting to cry very slightly, she had wondered why he passed out again. Maybe he was still very tired. Gwen then kissed him on the forehead. "Sleep well." She then hugged him very gently and fell asleep as well.

**END**

**Chapter** 2 **Next**: **Evolve**

**Thank you for reading everyone! Feedback is appreciated. **


End file.
